Insanity
by Petchricor
Summary: Bill's two split personalities scream at each other as he prepares to kill the Pines twins for foiling his plan. But will he actually kill them or will he let them go?


**I got this idea from a piece of art on deviantart that I saw. The ending is there because I felt like it. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>"BURN THEM! BURN THEM ALL! They destroyed our plan, our perfect plan!"<strong> Bill's anger screamed as him as he hovered over the Pines twins, who were hugging each other in fear. Here in the real world they didn't have any power to help themselves. Bill glowed red over them, shining them in his light. He had the perfect plan that would get rid of Stan, The Shack and that stupid machine all in one blow, but that was before the goodie-two-shoes twins showed up and foiled it all. **"Burn them I say! They've got it coming!"** Bill raised his hand, blue flame already appearing in his hand.

_"No!"_ Bill's hand froze in surprise, his compassion hadn't spoken up in weeks. _"They just wanted to protect their great uncle, they don't know about what lies beneath the shack or our reasons for destroying it, they just want to keep their family safe! Is that such a crime?"_ No, it wasn't. Of course they wanted to protect their family and friends.

**"Of course it is! Even if they didn't know about that stupid machine it still needs to be destroyed! Burn 'em I say!"** Bill started to move again, but was more hesitant this time.

_"No! Please don't! They're just children!"_

**"And rotten at that! Let's kill 'em!"** Bill prepared to throw. Mable and Dipper closed their eyes tightly, preparing for death.

**_"STOP!"_** Bill froze and started to shake, the twins looking up at him in confusion. **_"You're both right. They have destroyed your plan and kept Stan alive. But it's not their fault they don't know about any of this! They're children Bill, just twelve year-olds! You wouldn't kill them, would you?"_** Bill stammered an answer, not sure what to respond with.

**"Yes, we would! We're a demon, it's our job to punish!"**

_"But only the guilty! They're innocent!"_

**"They're as guilty as anybody ever was! Let's kill them!**

_"No, don't! They're innocent!"_

**"No, they aren't! Stop babbling!"** Bill grabbed the sides of his triangle, the screams inside his mind making his brain throb.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed, not even noticing that he had burned himself. Dipper and Mable jumped back at the shout, having not said anything they didn't understand. The voices silenced, all but one, which sighed heavily.

**_"So, is this what you've become? A demon who kills people without reason? Guilty or not, we both know you don't want to kill them, Bill. YOU! Not you and your little ankle biters in here. Do you, just you, want to kill them?"_** Bill looked down at the two children below him. On one hand they _had_ destroyed his plan and saved Stan and the machine. On the other they were completely clueless in what they had done and were only aware of saving lives and their home. That wasn't a crime, that was a heroic act, actually. **_"Always facts with you, isn't it? Look at them, Bill! Them, not the facts!"_** And Bill did. They were so tiny and little, so powerless and innocent to the world. But he also saw how they were holding each other protectively, if they were going down they were going down together. **_"Do you really want to kill them?"_** Bill sighed and hovered down until he was practically standing on the ground, which he never did.

"No," he murmured. Dipper and Mable straightened up, staring at him. "I don't." Mable frowned and tilted her head at him. Bill sighed heavily and, for the first time in over a thousand years, settled his feet onto the ground. Dipper scowled at him and backed up, dragging Mable with him. "Go, go home. You wont be see me too soon, I bet." Dipper huffed.

"Right, sure," he said disbelievingly. But when Bill didn't move he didn't see another way out. "Come on, Mable, let's go." Dipper turned and headed back to the shack. He stopped when he didn't hear footsteps behind him. "Mable?" He turned and went rigid when he saw her walking towards Bill. "Mable, what are you doing?!" Dipper started to run for her but Mable only held out her hand towards him and he stopped, she had that look on her face again. "Mable!" Dipper bit his lip, he knew he couldn't grab her or anything because she would punch him, and it was no secret that Mable was much stronger than him. Mable walked right up to Bill and knelt down.

"Hey," she said calmly. Bill jumped and stared up at her in surprise, not saying anything. Mable smiled. "I'm Mable." She reached her hand out for a shake. Bill stared down at her hand for a long moment before slowly putting his hand in hers and shaking it.

"Uh, Bill, Bill Cipher," he replied slowly, still staring at her in surprise. They released each others hand. "What are you-"

"You're not so bad, ya know," she said with complete confidence. "You just have a few bugs to work out up here." Mable poked the top of the triangle and smiled. Bill blinked in surprise. "Well, see you at the next death-match!" Mable hopped to her feet and skipped away, grabbing Dipper's hand and dragging him with her. Bill stared after them and looked down at his hand. Jumping when he saw a small square paper with nothing but pink glue with purple glitter on it. He hummed thoughtfully and closed his fist so the paper disappeared, he would summon it if he wanted to see it again.

**"Coward."**

_"You did the right thing."_ Bill looked after the kids and hummed thoughtfully before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap!<strong>

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day~  
><strong>

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
